A scroll compressor has several factors that influence its performance. One of those factors is the amount of leakage that occurs in the compression mechanisms (or scrolls) during operation. A scroll compressor typically has two scroll members each defining involute scroll portions, which are intermeshed together to define sealed pockets. The scroll itself follows a path of motion that allows the involute portion of the scrolls to capture and transfer the sealed pockets from the outer region of the involute scroll portion (or the inlet) to the central region of the involute scroll portion (or outlet). These fluid pockets are reduced in size and compressed as they are transferred from inlet to outlet. Once the pocket reaches the central portion of the involute (the outlet), the fluid pocket will be at its smallest volume and highest pressure and thus can be discharged to a delivery system.
However, the pressure of the compressed refrigerant in the compression pockets, together with manufacturing tolerances of the component parts, may cause slight radial separation of the scroll members and result in the aforementioned leakage. Efforts to counteract the separating forces applied to the scroll members during compressor operation, and thereby minimize such potential leakages, have resulted in the development of several different types of compressor designs to enhance compliance. Scroll members in the scroll compressor may be preloaded axially toward each other or otherwise exposed to a force sufficient to resist a dynamic separation force to facilitate axial compliance and minimize separation. For example, certain compressors can have pressurized “high sides,” so that discharge pressure is used on a back side of one or both scroll members to create a force to oppose the separating forces. In other conventional compressor designs, the respective fixed and orbiting scroll members are both axially movable or “floating” and are biased toward one another by a biasing means, such as exposing one or both back surfaces of the scroll components to a combination of discharge pressure and suction pressure.
However, even with such conventional biasing mechanisms, leakage in the compression pockets can still potentially occur. Such leakage undesirably results in increased work required from the compressor. Therefore, performance of the compressor can be improved by minimizing or eliminating such potential leakage by improving pocket sealing between the two intermeshing involutes and/or at other sealing interfaces in the scroll compressor.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the teaching, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.